sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Training for Future Heroes (rp)
Introduction LISTEN UP CADETS! You've come to me to be a great hero and I'm just the hedgehog to do it but you must follow my orders to the letter! I won't lie to you this won't be easy, I will put you through the toughest training regimen to make sure you;re up to the task of defending whatever universe,planet, or beyond you come from. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters and hero of the Nimagi Dimension. I've gone on many adventures, from fighting giants, to crossing universes. If this sounds great then your in the right place. Let the training begin and may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you. Trainers (Ask Brudikai to be a Trainer) Axel Zaru Kiowa Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Hugh the wolf Cadets (You can add a maximum two) Maxi Ashton Mizu Vai Zoralth the Dragon Lucille the hedgehog (someone make this a link in using mobile. Sorry) Meet Your Trainers Your Characters are riding in a giant warship flying to the Island of Nimagi. "Attention Cadets, Enjoy your ride on the Zakuba it will be a few hours til we reach the island of Nimagi." A voice over the intercom says. " I can't wait to see Master Axel again, its been 3 months since I left Nimagi." Maxi said lacing up his shoes. "What is he like?" Mizu said sitting down next to him. "Well he's a hedgehog who is a king of the island. He fought demons, bounty hunters, villains from other universes and leader of the NImagi Freedom Fighters!" Maxi replied. "I also heard about his friend, too." A dragon responds to the conversation a few seats in front, looking at the two. "I heard that he's pretty smart in math, but highly depressed or something. He rarely does anything for the team but yet he still plays along. Any theories?" "You mean Asonja?" Maxi asked. "Yeah he can seem a bit lazy and cold to other people. But Axel says that once you get know him he can be quite enjoyable to be around." "I can relate." The dragon says. "He's also my brother; I know him inside and out." "Wow brother to a veteran freedom fighter." Maxi said innocently. "Yup. He's the brains of the group, the physicist, biologist, mathematician, you name it. He's not a fighter though, but I digress because he can pack heavy punches if he had to. I heard that he could spawn weapons from his body." Zoralth didn't seem all that surprised, but seemed enthusiastic to chat. "funny I thought Mahdi was the brains. isn't that what you said Maxi?" Mizu said fixing her hair bow. "Well.....I..... its just that Asonja did so little when I first arrived I thought He had average intelligence with no fighting skill nor motivation what so ever." Maxi said scratching his ear. "Trust me, he has none of those things in actual missions." Zoralth replies. "But, yes, Mahdi is the brains, but he's more of a tech-guy. Asonja just know basic physics and chemistry, like velocity and how to make a solution of an acid of sorts that could melt through metal to infiltrate bases. Of course, Asonja hates going on missions and fighting; he prefers to stay back. There could be a reason behind it, and there is, but it's way too hard to explain." "Attention Cadets Nimagi is 2 hours away." A voice on the intercom said. "Suppose it's another nap time for me. Wake me up when we're there, please." the dragon says, and begins to stretch and yawn before turning around and curling up into a ball on the seats. His head was poking out at the top, but another glance, it was gone like he had vanished. "riiight." Maxi said. forming lighting in his hand. Though, he couldn't take a nap so he just laid there. When anyone would walk past him, they noticed that he had shrunk from about the average mobian size to about 2 feet tall or less. "So Maxi whats Nimagi like?" Mizu asked him. "Its a floating island with two sections the main bigger island is home to the Nijama, Axel's tribe name. He told me that the smaller section just beyond a bridge is the old Nijama ruins thats more than 4,000 years old!" A panther popped her head out from the control room of the plane. "That is correct." She called, grinning a little. "So you're the new cadets, yeah?" "yeah, who are you?" Mizu asked. "Never seen you before are you new?" Maxi followed up with another question. "New? Ah, man, I wish. I'm Raven. I've been here for around four years.. I stay in the background mostly, but anyways. I'm a veteran, and one of your future mentors." Raven winked. "You'd better hope you get me, because Axel is tough, and Asonja's depressed." She laughed quietly. "Nah, I'm just kidding with you, they're both amazing mentors.. Enjoy the flight, kiddos." She popped her head back into the control room. "Thanks you teacher." Mizu did a short bow. If only Asonja was on this plane; he would be hidden between the isles, completely green from air-sickness. But, he stayed at the destination instead. "Attention passengers we have arrived at Nimagi please stay seated as we are now descending into the ocean." The Voice said once again. "This is gunna be cool!" Maxi said twitching with excitement. The dragon seemed to have returned and was stretching. "Well, that was a quick 2 hours. It felt like 2 minutes." Raven could easily be heard from the control room, with her whoop of joy. The dragon chuckled a bit at her burst. "No wonder Asonja had a crush on her..." He muttered to himself. The Zakuba lowered into the ocean the fish and other aquatic life scattered. As it hit a cliff an air lock tube connected with the exit of the Zakuba then it opened. "Thank you for riding the Zakuba, please exit in an orderly fashion. And most importantly good luck on becoming heros, may Moirai the Titan of Fate smile down upon you." The Voice came over the intercom one last time. "Moirai?" Mizu questioned. Maxi just shrugged as he didn't know either. Raven waited for them to exit, before doing so herself. She looked pretty much the same as she always did, except for the fact she had on an aviator jacket and helmet, which replaced her headband and vest. She grinned like a mad scientist, and hopped off. "Welcome to Nimagi." As the group entered the main guild room Axel could be seen in his usual goggles and scarf outfit but with red and purple tattoos all over his body, and his face. "Ah the Cadets..." He said as they entered. "They're all yours, Kiowa." She grinned at the cadets once more, before walking off. "I'm going to get Asonja." Asonja was in his dormitory, fixing his trench coat. The dragon had already exited and was sitting around calmly. Asonja groaned a bit when he had trouble trying to button the coat. "Darn this stupid thing..." He grumbled. She walked off, towards Asonja's room. When she arrived, she opened the door, knocking a few times in advance. Seeing him, Raven walked over calmly, blinking at him a few times. She laughed softly, and helped button his trench coat. "Cadets are here. You better go greet them." "Oh, right, I forgot they were coming." Asonja responds, and gives her a small shoulder pat as a thank you for the buttoning help. He walks out of the room until he was visible in their peripheral vision. He didn't say anything though, but just looked at them non-harshly or kindly; just blank. Raven followed, but stood a little closer to the cadets. She stood behind them, about a foot away. She smiled a bit, just looking at them. Asonja scratched his head for a moment. "These are them, right...?" "Alright now that everyone is here I'll make this quick. But as custom to the Nijama's training new warriors I will greet you all in my native tongue. *Ahem* Ungala Zitu Hielos itca Azemwa Winaro. (Welcome to your training young warriors.) Veramious lao Guwade ya Wina Hisho Iwa punda bersno. (Veramious the God of War chose you for this) Axel paused for a bit. I am Axel Zaru Kiowa, king of Nimagi. This over here is my friend Asonja." He pointed to Asonja and then pointed to Raven. "And his girlfriend Raven." He chucked a bit hopping to embarrass them. Asonja raised the back of his right hand, signaling of a slap. "Yes, those are our names. Do not embarrass us." The dragon waved to Asonja, and in this case he waved back. "Well, Zoralth has arrived as well. Welcome aboard." Raven blinked calmly, and didn't look irritated. "I'm not his girlfriend. But anyways." She lifted her hands up, and grinned. She really did look like a mad scientist. "Welcome!" After a few moments, she took off her aviator helmet, and held it to her side like it was a basketball. Her grin never disappeared. Asonja was like the complete opposite of Raven to begin with; he NEVER had a grin and always kept a straight face like a depressed High School student. Raven glanced over at him, and her grin faded. Her eyes lowered, looking a bit concerned. She shook it off by blinking, and looked back at the cadets. "Anyway first up for today is the archive, where Mahdi will get a basic understanding of you, your name, likes, dislikes, age, abilities or weapons. and after that meet outside near the sacred lake for quick sparring lesson." Axel said pointing to Mahdi who had a pen and clip board. Raven nodded to Axel before walking off a few steps, watching the cadets from a distance. Mahdi walked off the the Cadets followed him. "Raven Asonja cm'ere I wan't to give you assignments today." Axel said. "Yes sir..." Asonja grumbled and walked over. "Raven how good are you with ranged weapons?" Axel asked. (blep) (boop) blop) Raven walked over, hearing her name. "I'm reasonable with them. I can sort of operate a ballista, and I'm decent at archery. And guns. Guns are nice." She replied. Asonja crossed his arms, slightly jealous. His jealousy was easy to detect. "Asonja can you stop being jealous of people for 3 days? Raven, you're in charge of ranged weapons. These future heroes may come across a situation where they will be unable to use their powers." Axel shuddered. "Damn Game Master..." Mahdi came back with the Cadets. "All done Axel." He said handing him the clipboard. Asonja was getting slightly impatient and annoyed at why he was forced into this. Zoralth knows Asonja for a long time, better than anyone, and even Zoralth knows everything that Asonja does. He was in the group of cadets, looking at Asonja to make a cutting motion with his neck to stop. Asonja complied, sighed, and stood there normally instead of looking cranky. Axel stood in front of the scared lake, "Alright cadets time for a sparring match so I can test your reacting time, strength and power stability. *Ahem* I am a villain bent on destroying the world. Attack me!" Axel said crossing his arms. Asonja rolled his eyes in the distance. "Laaaaaaame" "Attack Asonja he's a bigger villain." Axel said. The cadets turn towards Asonja and ran towards him screaming war cries. Like they were having fun instead of sparring. Asonja yelped and formed a steel wall from the sand in the ground. "Not cool, Axel!" "I know I'm awesome, OK CADETS! Fight me." Axel said motioning the Cadets towards him. "Right Master!" Maxi said pointing his hand to the sky. Lighting struck him and he started to glow. his clothes changed and his fur and hair turned yellow. "I am the Golden Flash, Light Gate, the Lightning Bolt of Justice! MAXIMUM THUNDER!" Maxi struck a pose. "Why does this feel like an anime about a fire breathing lizard's unmentionables...." Axel face palmed. Mizu put her hand to the ground. "And I am the Ocean's Princess, RUSHING RIVER" She struck a pose along side Maxi. "Dear Zaruth why me of all people." Axel raked his hand down his face in a long sigh. Asonja brought down the steel wall and just watched, crossing his arms. "Natural born powers and I become the monster here..." He mutters to himself. "Cmon Zoralth get ready!" Axel said as River and Maximum charged at him. Zoralth normally stood there, with his hands behind his back. "Right away, Axel." He says calmly, and he flaps his wings quickly, dashing past the two other cadets and punching Axel square in the chest only once. Axel skided in the ground. He smirked as Maximum and River Rushed at him through the elemental attacks at him. He spun around grabbing Zoralth flipping him over his shoulder. He the ground next to Zorlath's head. as the ground cracked. "Try harder." Maxi threw a lighting blot at Axel but it hit an invisible force. and flew off into the ocean. "Aww man Vector control already!" Maxi complained. "Wha?" Mizu asked. "No time to explain just don't let him touch you!" Maxi backed up. Zoralth got up, groaning as his wings vanished for now. "That's no fair, Mr. Axel." He says. "If you're going to let the youngings fight you, why not let them hit you a few times?" "Do you think a villain is gunna let you hit them! No, He's gunna try to shove your head in the dirt!" Axel said in a serious tone. Like he was a different person. Zoralth just shrugs. "Fair enough." Despite Axel's Vector control was on, Zoralth zipped around to create an unrecognizable pattern before hitting Axel in the chin, throwing him into the air. He hit so hard, he made Axel do backflips. Upon Axel bouncing up from ground impact, Zoralth spins around and roundhouse kicked Axel to the other cadets. "Get the opponent while he's open." River and Maximum continuously shot lightning and water at Axel as he landed on the ground. Axel dodged it and ran around the field on all fours as the attacks followed him. Axel jumped up Kneeing Zoralth in the face. "Nice you hit me with my vector control on... It won't happen again." Axel kicked Zoralth in the gut with a kick enhanced with his vector control. He teleported to the ground clothes lining the two kids. Zoralth stopped, his wings helping him slow down. His wings despawn from his back and walked back to the field. "That was a good starting point." He says. Zoralth had no visual expression just like Asonja. It was true; the two were brothers, twins. Axel teleported infront of Zoralth surprising him. "Wanna see something cool? For a one time thing?" He looked at Axel, his scales shining for a moment. "Go on." (Let's wait for Raven after this) (lets hope) (eh) (push) ugh) (push again) (We might have to continue without her for a while) (M'Kay) Axel took off this goggles and scarf placing them on the alter that held the Fenrir Garnet. and walked back to Zoralth. "uh oh." Maxi said backing away. "What? Whats gunna happen?" Mizu asked looking at Maxi. "Just wait and see, its cool but frightening.' Maxi replied. Zoralth stood there for a moment, actually a bit worried. Asonja stayed in the distance, seeming about ready to jump in in case anything happened. Axel's fur turned red and had black marking tattoo'ed all over his body it seemed to be Nijama writing. "...Interesting." Zoralth says with a raised eyebrow. He also gained a fiery aura. The ground under his feet caught on fire as he walked backward. "MAXI WHAT IS THAT!" Mizu screamed. "Limit Breaker Mode, his strongest fastest form. He gains a huge power boost but his health takes a huge toll as well." Maxi said bracing himself. Axel swing kicked mizu into Maxi and appeared back a ways infront of Zoralth. "Don't worry I'm not gunna kill any of you, I just wan't you all to see the power gap so that one day you will strive to his level." Axel's voice sounded distorted and echo'd. "...As much as I am impressed by the amount of power, I feel no sympathy to my megalomaniac twin brother." He points to Asonja, who had his arms crossed with an anger mark on his head. "what does that have to do with your training?" He shrugs. "I am already pretty strong, stronger than him by a long shot." Hugh was nearby playing chess (With himself). Only for his arm to turn into a blade. Hugh quickly changed it back. Suddenly in the chair in front of Hugh there is a flash of light and a white hedgehog is in the chair gripping it tightly. "Am I alive!?" She asks. "Obviously you are." Hugh said. "Thank the sun" The hedgehog says calming down. "Hey, is this the place where Issac's friend Axel lives?" She asks. "Nimagi?" Yeah it is." The wolf said. "Great! Now where is he?" She says getting up, she is covered in some sort of armor a minor knight would wear, the only reason you could tell she was a girl was by her voice too. "I'm not really sure." Hugh said. "I just teach strategy here." Axel punched Zoralth sending a ripple through his body. then turned normal. " I wonder where those new cadets are?" Zoralth was sent off somewhere, but reappeared back to the spot. "Perhaps they're strong too. You should challenge them." "Meh..." Axel shrugged as if he felt uninterested. "sparring over anyway. Asonja be a good guy and find the others then take 'em back to the base for you lesson." Asonja rolled his eyes, making a sarcastic salute. He went in search for the others. (Heard anything from Raven?)(nope) Hugh walked away and ran into Asonja. Asonja made a small grunt noise, but didn't say anything about it. "Meh." Hugh said as he walked away. The hedgehog wanders around the academy searching for Axel, and she fails horribly. "Yep, I'm lost." She says as her shadow grows a pair of angel wings. "Just call out, someone is bound to help you" the shadow says as it then turns from angel wings to devil wings. "Your fine. He is probably near the entrance waiting for you" the shadow then says. "Quiet you two let's just keep looking" the hedgehog says. Hugh walked to Axel. "Hey your Axel, right?" Hugh asks. "The one and only, you must be a new trainer right?" Axel said putting his scarf and goggles back on. Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Brudikai222 Category:Story Category:Canon Stories Category:Trainers Category:School-based Roleplays